In computer operations, processes generally exist to allow for special event handling. In a common example, an interrupt process may exist, in which an interrupt signal is utilized to halt normal system operations and transfer processing to the special event. However, interrupt processes by their nature utilize system require overhead and thus slow down processing.
In certain environments, special event handling may instead be handled by a timer interrupt, a system that may be referred to as “interrupt free”. If certain events require monitoring, this type of event handling mechanism may be modified to include periodic polling, by which a process, a connection, or other item is checked or polled at certain intervals to determine whether action is required. Periodic polling may be implemented by using a periodic timer event and a function that is implemented each time the timer runs out.
However, periodic polling may impose certain costs on processor operations. Polling operations must be sufficiently frequent to perform as needed for the application. However, the more frequently that polling is required for an application, the greater the resulting performance penalty.